


You have captured my freedom

by Oddballme



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2041347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddballme/pseuds/Oddballme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During episode 26 when Gon comes and takes Killua away with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You have captured my freedom

Hand in hand we waltz through the forest. Stepping in sync with the wordless beating of our hearts music. The tune that we both know by heart so well, that we don't even have to sing it out loud, to know where the other is in the song. This song shows our lives played out as it really was not as the glorified version others use. As we had wandered together we had lived together. My life is yours. I will follow you for the rest of our lives as I had done already. You stole it when you stole my heart but at the same time you set me free.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment as I am a new writer and need more encouragement. Thanks for reading!


End file.
